films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Trust Thomas
Trust Thomas is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the sixty-fifth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Achoo. In this episode, Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother Plot Thomas finds out that Bertie has lost his trust in the railway's service after it failed to deliver tar to mend the roads two weeks earlier and resolves to get to the source of the problem. Meanwhile, James is complaining about having to shunt when Gordon advises him to pretend to be sick. When Thomas arrives, James tells him that he was ill, and Thomas offers to take his trucks for him. The trucks, who were cross at James for bumping them, decide to get to take their anger out on Thomas. On the way back from the quarry, the trucks push Thomas over some points and onto a jetty, which floats across the pond and sinks. Duck takes away the trucks, while Edward helps Thomas home. When Thomas tells Edward about the tar, he recalls several wagons were left at Wellsworth and collects them to ensure they reach Bertie now. James and Gordon apologise for their trick, and Bertie arrives to tell Thomas that his road is about to be mended. Bertie regained the trust of the railway and Gordon and James depart slowly away to the shed. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Percy (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations *Knapford Yards *Anopha Quarry *The Quarry Tramroad *Sodor Shipping Company *Toryreck *Ffarquhar River Bridge *Callan Pond *The Rail Barge *Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line *Wellsworth (mentioned) *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Notes *In the original version, James goes past the camera completely while bumping the trucks. * There are some different between the US version. ** In the US version, when Thomas leaves Bertie, the narrator says "And Thomas puffed away towards the big station.'' ** In the US version, Thomas whistles after he agrees to help James. ** In the US version, the line "They pushed Thomas over the switches" is heard. ** In the US version, the music was heard when James bumps the trucks the second time round and in Ben Small version, Thomas say "Care for a race today?" or "Well, well". *In Germany this episode is titled "Trust is Better". The Italian title is "Trust Me!". In Japan this episode is called "Trust Believed". The Spanish title is called "In Thomas You Can Trust". It is called "Thomas Can be Trusted" in Finland. "Rely on Thomas" is the Welsh title. *Parts of the plot of this episode are adapted from the magazine story Bertie's Bumpy Roads. *A deleted scene of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway from the first season is used at the beginning of this episide. *This is the last time we see the red lining on the back of Thomas' coal bunker until The Adventure Begins. Errors *The causeway Thomas puffs across is the one on Toby's old tramway. *Although James says that he has to do Percy's work while Percy's at the harbour, Percy can be seen in the background in a close up of Gordon smiling in the yard. *When Thomas leaves the quarry and and when Thomas crosses the bridge, his trucks have no faces, even though they do before hand and after. *While Thomas passes the camera while taking the trucks to the quarry, the last truck's face is falling off. *In one of the shots of Thomas passing the camera with the empty trucks, one of the truck's faces is off-centre. *Thomas passes the points before the narrator has time to say so. *In a rare picture, a camera can be seen at the top left amongst the trees before Thomas crashes into the jetty. *Thomas passes the points leading to the muddy pond before the narrator has time to say so. *The toad on Thomas' front at the end has adhesive underneath its feet. *In one of the shots of Thomas passing the camera with the empty trucks, one of the truck's faces is off-center. *The narrator said that Thomas' driver applied the brakes, but his wheels are still moving. *During Thomas, Gordon, and James' conversation, Edward and Duck's whistle sounds are heard several times in the background, yet neither are seen. *In a rare picture, a camera can be seen at the top left amongst the trees before Thomas runs onto the jetty. *When Thomas passes a signal on his branchline at the beginning, the signal is up. *Edward says that a truck of tar was left at his station, but two appear in the flashback. *In the close-up of the trucks after the accident, the lead truck's left eye (viewer perspective) is scratched. *In the close-up of Thomas after riding the jetty, his wheels have already sunk into the pond, but in the next shot of his wheels, they haven't sunk yet. *In the US version, the narrator says that the trucks pushed Thomas past the points even though this had happened long before the scene had begun. Gallery TrustThomasrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card TrustThomasUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card TrustThomasWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card TrustThomasItalianTitlecard.png|Italian title card TrustThomasGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card TrustThomasSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TrustThomasSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TrustThomas.PNG|Deleted scene TrustThomas1.png TrustThomas2.png TrustThomas3.png TrustThomas4.png TrustThomas5.png TrustThomas6.png TrustThomas7.png TrustThomas8.png TrustThomas9.png TrustThomas10.png TrustThomas11.png TrustThomas12.png TrustThomas13.png TrustThomas14.png TrustThomas15.png TrustThomas16.png TrustThomas17.png TrustThomas18.png TrustThomas19.png TrustThomas20.png TrustThomas21.png TrustThomas22.png TrustThomas23.png TrustThomas24.png TrustThomas25.png TrustThomas26.png TrustThomas27.png TrustThomas28.png TrustThomas29.png TrustThomas30.png TrustThomas31.png TrustThomas32.png TrustThomas33.png TrustThomas34.png TrustThomas35.png TrustThomas36.png TrustThomas37.png TrustThomas38.png TrustThomas39.png TrustThomas40.png TrustThomas41.png TrustThomas42.png TrustThomas43.png TrustThomas44.png TrustThomas45.png TrustThomas46.png TrustThomas47.png TrustThomas48.png TrustThomas49.png TrustThomas50.png TrustThomas51.png TrustThomas52.png TrustThomas53.png TrustThomas54.png TrustThomas55.png TrustThomas56.png TrustThomas57.png TrustThomas58.png TrustThomas59.png TrustThomas60.png TrustThomas61.png TrustThomas62.png TrustThomas63.png TrustThomas64.png TrustThomas65.png TrustThomas66.png TrustThomas67.png TrustThomas68.png TrustThomas69.png TrustThomas70.png TrustThomas71.png TrustThomas72.png TrustThomas73.png TrustThomas74.png TrustThomas75.png TrustThomas76.png TrustThomas77.png TrustThomas78.png TrustThomas79.png TrustThomas80.png TrustThomas81.png TrustThomas82.PNG TrustThomas83.jpg TrustThomas84.jpg TrustThomas85.jpg TrustThomas86.jpg TrustThomas87.PNG TrustThomas88.png TrustThomas89.PNG TrustThomas90.jpg TrustThomas91.jpg TrustThomas92.jpg TrustThomas93.jpg TrustThomas94.jpg TrustThomas95.PNG TrustThomas96.PNG TrustThomas97.PNG TrustThomas98.jpg TrustThomas99.png TrustThomas100.jpg TrustThomas101.png TrustThomas102.png TrustThomas103.jpeg TrustThomas104.png TrustThomas105.jpg TrustThomas106.jpg TrustThomas107.jpeg TrustThomas108.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (1993, US) Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (August 26, 1993) Full Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (February 13, 2001) Full